Plus tard
by monsieur P
Summary: L'heure de désigner l'héritier à sonné chez les Hyuuga... [Oneshoot][Première fic]


Petit mot de l'auteur

Bienvenue à toutes celles et ceux qui viendrons par ici. Vous êtes sur le point de lire ma première fic. C'est un one shoot, assez court, dans un univers pas franchement joyeux. Ca parle des Hyuuga, tout est parti d'une question que je me suis posée un jour : quelle relation ont Hinata et Hanabi ? A la vie à la mort, chamailleries, guerre ouverte ? En partant de la première option, j'ai pondu la fic que vous pourrez lire juste après ça :

« L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai emprunté sans rien gagner de matériel avec ».

* * *

Plus tard…

Hyuuga Hinata est l'enfant aînée du plus puissant clan de Konoha. Mais toute sa jeunesse durant, son manque de confiance en soi, la pression sur ses épaules, ont bridé ces capacités à un niveau médiocre, bien en dessous de son potentiel. Si aujourd'hui elle remonte la pente, le mal est fait : son père la méprisant pour sa faiblesse n'a jamais remarqué ses progrès.  
Hyuuga Hanabi est la cadette de ce même clan. Il y a quelques années, elle devançait son aînée sur tous les plans, et si aujourd'hui l'écart est comblé, elle reste la plus méritante, car jamais Hinata ne l'a distancée malgré la différence d'âge ; pour son père c'est elle qui devrait prendre là tête du clan plus tard.  
Tout cela, Hinata et Hanabi s'en fichent : elles sont plus qu'amies, plus que confidentes : elles sont sœurs, et seront toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Aujourd'hui c'est le vingtième anniversaire de l'aînée, date très importante, car d'après les règles du clan, c'est aujourd'hui, jour de sa majorité, qu'Hinata devrait être instruite, officiellement et définitivement, Héritière du clan Hyuuga. Mais Hyuuga Hiashi, père des deux sœurs et chef du clan, a compliqué les choses. En effet il est dit dans les textes que si l'héritière légitime n'est pas digne, pour certaines raisons, d'assumer ce rôle, le titre reviendra au cadet à sa majorité. Hiashi a décidé que, lors du conseil du clan, il serait vérifié qu'Hinata peut assumer le rôle ; dans le cas contraire ils attendraient quatre ans la majorité d'Hanabi.  
Le choix n'est pas anodin. Car le clan Hyuuga est divisé en deux familles : d'un côté la principale, celle du chef de clan, de ses enfants mineurs et de l'héritier ; de l'autre côté la famille parallèle, celle des cadets et de leurs enfants. Ces derniers sont marqués d'un sceau assurant leur soumission. Donc après le conseil, l'une des deux sœurs sera marquée.  
A ce sujet, Hinata et Hanabi sont résolues à faire face ; elles connaissent la douleur de leur cousin Neji, né dans la branche secondaire et solidaire, bien que septique, avec les deux sœurs. Celles-ci ont déjà prévenu leur père que si l'une d'elle devait porter le sceau, l'autre reniera son nom, laissant ainsi le clan sans héritier. Elles sont déterminées changer les choses, déterminées à faire disparaître ce sceau, déterminées à réunifier leur clan.  
Oui, le clan est prévenu. Peut-être était-ce là l'erreur, de ne pas avoir attendu et d'avoir laissé leurs adversaires s'organiser. Peut-être que l'erreur était simplement de croire qu'elles pouvaient se faire entendre du clan.

Ce matin donc, Hinata se réveilla au lever du soleil, pris cinq minutes pour se réveiller complètement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre. Passant devant son miroir, elle prononça pour elle-même « bon anniversaire, Hinata… », sachant bien que peu de monde penserait à le lui souhaiter avec les évènements que sa soeur et elle allaient déclencher. Elle pris sa douche très chaude, pour tenter d'évacuer la pression qui commençait à monter.  
Alors qu'elle terminait de se préparer pour le conseil, elle entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir. Ce fait n'arrivant que très rarement dans cette maison noble, un mauvais pressentiment émergea en elle, pressentiment qui se renforça lorsqu'elle entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Elle ouvrit immédiatement, laissant passer Hanabi, en larmes, le front barré par le sceau encore rougeoyant de l'oiseau en cage. L'aînée ne put qu'ouvrir les bras alors que sa sœur se précipitait vers elle, en bafouillant des mots dont le peu qu'on comprenait était lourd de sens : « mentis …conseil… cette nuit…dormais…emmenée ».  
Hanabi en état de choc, Hinata soufflée par la nouvelle, dans les bras l'une de l'autre ; c'est ainsi que Hyuuga Hiashi retrouva son héritière et celle qui fut un temps sa fille. Hinata sentant sa présence releva la tête, fixant son père du regard le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais adressé à quelqu'un. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se contenta de prononcer d'un ton neutre : « tu es priée de venir en session normale du conseil, que ton statut soit officialisé ». Elle ne lui répondis pas, ne bougea pas non plus. Elle tiendrait son engagement, quitterait le clan. « Dépêches-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que cela se répercute sur ta chère sœur n'est-ce pas ?». Un otage ! Ils avaient décidé de la tenir comme ça ! Hanabi lâcha sa sœur, la laissant partir. « Vas-y, on verra plus tard ».  
Oui, plus tard. Maintenant, elle était coincée. Ce sera sûrement la même chose après, mais il ne faut pas y penser. Plus tard, elles trouveraient la solution plus tard…

* * *

Re-petit mot de l'auteur

Voila, je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic, je vous informe que j'en ai trois autres dans les cartons pour me faire la main, donc il est important que j'ai des commentaires, bons ou mauvais (mais constructifs), pour estimer mon niveau. Donc, a vous de bosser.


End file.
